elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Factions (Morrowind)
Factions are various guilds, groups, clans and orders that can be joined by the Nerevarine during and both its expansion packs and . There are factions that cannot be joined. :Note: The "Disposition Effects" tables indicate the reaction of other factions towards the Nerevarine after joining a particular faction. Faction Quests The following is the list of all joinable faction quests: *Fighters Guild Quests *Mages Guild Quests *Thieves Guild Quests *Tribunal Temple Quests *Morag Tong Quests *Imperial Cult Quests *Imperial Legion *East Empire Company Quests *House Redoran Quests *House Hlaalu Quests *House Telvanni Quests *Vampire Clan Quests Factions Below is the list of all factions found on Vvardenfell, Solstheim and Mournhold: Houses Below is the list of all the six Great Houses of Vvardenfell. Imperial Guilds Below is the list of all Imperial groups. Tribunal Temple Below is the list of the different orders belonging to the temple of the three Tribunal gods. Vampire Clans Below is the list of the three clans of vampires that can be joined by the Nerevarine. Note: ''The Nerevarine can only be a member of the Vampire Clan that infects them. Other Joinable factions Ashlanders The Ashlanders of Vvardenfell live in the northern and eastern parts of the island. They must be joined in order to complete the main quest line. Disposition Effects Blades A secret Imperial organization that must be joined during the main quest. Disposition Effects Clan Aundae The vampire Clan of Aundae found in Vvardenfell can be joined by the Nerevarine. Disposition Effects Clan Berne Another joinable Vampire clan. Disposition Effects Clan Quarra A vampire clan in Vvardenfell that the Nerevarine may join. Disposition Effects Fighters Guild The fighters guild must be joined during the main quest line. It is possible to progress through the ranks with their quests. Disposition Effects House Hlaalu One of the three Great Houses that the Nerevarine may join and acquire quests. Disposition Effects Imperial Cult The imperial cult will provide quests to the Nerevarine. Disposition Effects Imperial Legion the Nerevarine may join the ranks of the imperial legion by completing their quests. Disposition Effects Mages Guild The mages guild may be joined by the Nerevarine, they will, then, offer quests to progress through their ranks. Disposition Effects Morag Tong The Nerevarine may join the secretive cult of assassins through their quests. Disposition Effects Becoming Nerevarine During the main quest the Hero must become the Nerevarine of the ashlanders, this will influence in different ways the various factions disposition toward the Nerevarine. ''Note: These will change after the completion of the last main quest (e.i.: the Tribunal Temple's disposition will rise back to where it was before the Hero became the Nerevarine). Disposition Effects House Redoran The House Redoran offers quests after the Nerevarine has joined their ranks. Disposition Effects House Telvanni One of the Great Houses that the Nerevarine may join, they will then offer quests. Disposition Effects Tribunal Temple After completing the "Pilgrimages of the Seven Graces," the Temple will offer many quests to the Nerevarine. Disposition Effects Non joinable factions Camonna Tong Disposition Effects Sixth House Disposition Effects Twin Lamps Disposition Effects Other Imperial Knights The Imperial Knights is a faction that does not appear in the game. These are the statistics that appear in 's Creation Kit. Disposition Effects Appearances * ** ** es:Facciones (Morrowind) Category:Morrowind: Factions Category:Morrowind: Lists